Adventures of Harris and Fisher
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Years before the events of Fortune Reunites took place, Wildcat Chris Harris and Jessica Fisher met for the first time when Jessie makes her debut in ROH, witness as the great friendship between these two would eventually lead them to becoming the power couple of TNA. Prequel to Fortune Reunites and every other Extended Family story.
1. Prologue: Meeting You

_Disclaimer : I don ' t own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA superstar . I do own Jessica Fisher and the story plot ._

 _A/N : This takes place before Fortune Reunites . I thought it would be fun to see how Chris and Jessie first meet . This is not a wrestling story , so , everything will take place outside of the wrestling ring ._

Adventures of Chris Harris and Jessie Fisher

Prologue : Meeting You

 **April 16 , 2008 Denver , Colorado , ROH - After Jessie ' s Debut**

" I can ' t believe I won my first match here in ROH . It was an uphill battle , but I got it done . " Jessica Fisher said . Jessica , normally called Jessie , got hooked with wrestling when she was in grammar school when a friend came to her asking if she would go with her to one of the local shows . Jessie went to the show , loved what she saw , and decided her career path would be pro - wrestling .

After high school Jessie went to the Booker T Wrestling Camp in Houston , Texas and he taught her everything he knew about pro- wrestling . She also just recently got back from a two year stay in Mexico where she was wrestling for AAA . Jessie had wanted to come back to the states about a year ago , but waited until she could find a good spot to wrestle and that is when an ROH agent called and wanted her to wrestle for them . So , here she is fresh off of her first victory with many more to come . Jessie even felt refreshed after the shower in the locker room . She decided to go ahead and call Booker to tell him the good news about her victory .

" Hello , this is Booker T . " Jessie heard her mentor ' s voice at the other end of the phone .

" Hey Booker , its Jessie , how are you ? " Jessie asked him .

" I ' m good kiddo . How about you ? " He asked .

Jessie looked up to see a guy with long , dark hair watching her through a pair of dark shades , he was sitting on a production crate .

" I can ' t complain . " Jessie answered Booker .

" How did your debut in ROH go , Jessie ? " Booker asked .

" Wow , word travels fast in the wrestling grapevine . I won my debut of course . You didn ' t think I would lose after I had such a great teacher ? " Jessie asked .

" I didn ' t think you would , but you never know these days . " He said sarcastically .

" Hey cut the sarcasm , that is suppose to be my job . " Jessie laughed .

" Yeah well I am the one who taught you sarcasm . " Booker chuckled .

" See I told you I had a great teacher , but I thought my sarcasm came from my Houston , Texas blood ? " She questioned looking back at the man watching her as the anxiety inside of her started to rise .

" That might be part of it , too . " Booker answered .

" How is Sharmell ? " Jessie asked .

" She ' s good , but she has me this Honey - To - Do list that is about seven pages long . " Booker chuckled again .

" Yeah , and I bet you get a good scowling if you miss anything , am I right ? " Jessie asked .

" You ' re right . " He answered .

" Mom has one for Ben that is just about the same size , plus a shopping list that is similiar in length , too . " She said ignoring the guy .

" Well , that sucks . " Booker said .

" I know , but mom does most of the cooking so I guess he has to do his share , too . But , anyway I need to go figure out when my next match is . So , I will let you go and get back to that To - Do list . " Jessie told him .

" Cut the sarcasm . " He said .

" Sorry , couldn ' t resist . " Jessie chuckled .

" I bet , well you keep up the good work and you will make it to the big time for sure , kid . " Booker told her .

" I will , bye , Booker . " Jessie said to her mentor .

" Bye , Jessie . " He said and then hung up the phone .

She looked back up at the production crate and the guy was now looking at the adjacent wall . Jessie walked over to him .

" Uhm , were you watching me ? " Jesie asked the man once she got to him .

" Yes , I was . Sorry , I didn ' t mean to stare , but I was watching your match earlier and was going to come and talk to you when I saw you come out of the locker room . But , you were on the phone and I didn ' t want to interrupt . " He said his voice was deep , but there was a hint of a southern accent to him except for the typical twang .

" So , you are a well - mannered stalker and not a creepy stalker . I feel much better knowing the difference . " Jessie rolled her eyes .

" Hey now I wasn ' t stalking , but wondering if you would want to go out and celebrate ? " He asked holding his hands up innocently .

" I don ' t even know your name and you are asking me out ? " She questioned him .

" Chris Harris . " He said holding his hand out .

" Jessica Fisher . " She said shaking his hand . He was muscular and his arm had a good amount of strength to them .

" So are you Wildcat , Chris Harris by any chance ? " Jessie asked him .

" Yes , I am . " He said .

" Former TNA and WWE superstar . Wow , and I thought I had credentials with a great mentor and being from AAA , but I can ' t even measure up to your standards , now can I ? " Jessie asked him .

" According to whom your mentor is ? " He asked .

" Booker T . " She told him .

" I don ' t know if I can measure up to Booker , but you are going to have to tell me over a cold beer why you chose Booker T ? Come on we better get there before closing time . " Chris said to her .

" Who is the designated driver ? " Jessie asked him .

" Hmm , how about a cab driver ? " He asked .

" Or we could drop my car off and walk . " She said .

" Sounds good , you are a smart lady . " Chris told me .

" You better believe it Kitty . " Jessie said . He stopped and looked at her .

" What ? " She asked .

" You called me kitty . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know why ? You don ' t like being called kitty ? " Jessie asked .

" No , I don ' t . " He answered .

" Sorry , but what should I call you ? Chris , Wildcat , or would Cat work ? " Jessie asked him again .

" All three will work . Just not kitty or pussycat . " Chris said .

" Fair enough . I don ' t really like being called Jessica . " She smiled .

" What should I call you then ? " He asked .

" Jessie or Jess will work . I really don ' t have a name yet in wrestling . " She said .

" Okay , so , are we going to the bar or not ? " He asked .

" Let me get my stuff out of my locker and then go see the manager . " Jessie said walking back to the locker room .

Once we were done at the arena , we took my car to the hotel and surprisingly Chris was at the same hotel .

" Hmm , who would ' ve thought we were at the same hotel . I think there is some sort of conspiracy going on . " Jessie said .

" I just like good hotels , that have bed and breakfast . " Chris said .

" Well I like good , cheap hotels , with bed and breakfast . I don ' t want anything to fancy . Simplistic is my way of life and it will stay that way . Outside of traveling with wrestling my life isn ' t to drastic . " Jessie said as they made it to the bar Chris opened the door for her .

" Ladies first . " Chris smiled .

" You are going to be a gentlemen ? " Jessie asked .

" Always . " Chris answered .

" You know since I won the match , this means you buy the first round . Thats how it works where I am from . " She smirked at him .

" Really , where would that be ? " Chris asked .

" Houston , Texas . " Jessie answered .

They got to the bar , order beer for the both of them , and found a table away from everyone so they could chat .

" Houston , Texas ? I thought you said you lived simple ? Living in a big city isn ' t exactly simple now is it ? " Chris asked .

" I do live simple . Just because Houston isn ' t the smallest town to live in doesn ' t mean anything . I lived in a two bedroom house , plus kitchen , two bathrooms , and living room . My family is not that wealthy , infact my step - dad had to work double jobs just to afford the house and to feed us and my mom ' s school teacher salary isn ' t something to be amazed at either . Everything I have I busted my ass for and didn ' t come to me very easily , that includes my wrestling career and my families safety . " Jessie defended herself .

" Hey , no need in getting defensive , I was just asking . So , family safety ? What did you mean by that ? And you said you lived with your step - dad ? Where is your real dad at ? " Chris was curious and wanted to get to know this beautiful lady . She was very captivating to him and for some reason he couldn ' t take his eyes off of her .

" Uhm , I think that story is for another time . We just met and only five people know the whole story ; me , mom , my step - dad , Booker T , and Sharmell . So , wait until you have gotten to know me a little better . " Jessie shivered at the story .

" Its that bad huh ? " He asked .

" Yes , it is . " She answered .

" Fine is there anything else I need to know about you ? " He asked .

" Yes , next time you want to talk to me . Come and ask , I didn ' t like the whole staring thing back at the arena . " Jessie told him .

" Why not ? " Chris was watching her .

" Because I have bad anxiety attacks . If I feel like I am in danger or being hurt to much I start having bad reactions to it . Lets just say it came from a bad situation , my mom calls it a blessing , but for me its a curse . If I am in too much pain or danger my anxieties could cause my body to shut down into an overload mode kind of like a machine would . I would freeze up and wouldn ' t be able to function much , it would be a lot like me trapping my ownself into my own cocoon to protect myself . " She said honestly .

" I see . So , do I need to watch out for these anxiety attacks or what ? " He asked curious .

" I can handle them . " Jessie answered as she finished her first beer .

" I ' m impressed . " He said .

" By what ? " She asked confused .

" You drinking beer . " Chris smiled . When he smiled she felt the room light up .

" Why does it impress you ? I like beer , I can drink other drinks , but I prefer harder stuff . " Jessie said .

" So , I got a redneck rebel on my hands . " Chris teased .

" Oh , so , now you want to tease me ? " Jessie asked as the bartender came around so she could order another beer .

" Hmm , you know , I knew somebody else who drank quite a bit of beer , but he was a wildass Cowboy so I knew kind of what to expect . But , you would definitely give him a run for his money , sugar . " Chris said .

" Who are we talking about ? " Jessie asked .

" Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . " He told her .

" Ah , another wrestler from TNA . You know I am still kind of new to the wrestling world , so , I am not as familiar with the different companies as most of the other wrestlers . But , one thing I do appreciate and love is hearing old wrestling stories from some of the older guys and the legends of the business . I often asked Booker about some of his stories from when he was on the road and with WWE , WCW , and his short stint in TNA . So , you are going to have to bare with me when I don ' t know what you are talking about or who you are talking about . " Jessie informed Chris .

" Thats fine . So , who is your favorite wrestler ? " Chris asked .

" Sting would have to be my favorite of all time . I also like Hulk Hogan , Flair , Harlem Heat , Steve Austin , Lita , I am also a big fan of the American Dream , the Four Horsemen , and Macho Man Randy Savage . " She answered with a smile .

" Harlem Heat would be Booker T and Stevie Ray . " Chris said .

" Yep , I have to stay true to my Texas wrestling brothers . " Jessie smiled again .

" Fair enough . " He said .

" So , you asked me where I was from what about you , Cat ? " Jessie asked him .

" Fort Wright , Kentucky . " He answered .

" Explains the accent without the twang . " Jessie said .

" You think I have an accent . You have an accent . " He said .

" Yeah , I know . I also have a twang . All southerners have an accent Chris , some are just missing the twang that comes from the deep , deep south or from growing up in the sticks . " She informed him .

" Sure , what ever you say . " Chris agreed .

" Glad you agree . " She said .

" Oh , I hear some sarcasm in your voice . " He chuckled .

" Yep , I love sarcasm . It makes the world go round . " Jessie smirked .

" I thought I was the only one who thought that way . " Chris smiled again . Everytime he smiled it made her body go haywire .

" So , you use sarcasm too . This is going to be interesting . " Jessie said . She was now staring into his eyes they were captivating and strong . There was quite a steadiness to them , but also a gentle , soft , feature as well .

" What ? " He asked . She could tell he could see her watching his eyes .

" Nothing , just trying to figure you out . " Jessie said honestly .

" What are you try to figure out ? " She saw the curiousity in Chris ' s face .

" Whether I can trust you or not . I have trust issue on top of my anxiety attacks . I am also a worrier by nature and I am highly sensitive to people and other things around me . My sixth sense also keeps me very alert when I need to be . " Jessie answered his curiousity .

" I won ' t hurt you . " Chris said .

" Right . " She said and looked down at her phone .

" What expecting a phone call ? " He asked .

" No , just seeing what time it was . Its getting late and its been a long day . So , why don ' t we call it and get out of here ? " Jessie asked him .

" Okay , " Chris agreed . We finished our drinks , paid , and left the bar .

The walk back to the hotel was silent as he walked her to her door surprisingly .

" Hey , thank you for tonight . " Jessie smiled at him being polite .

" No problem . Its good to get out and celebrate a well earned victory . " Chris smiled back .

" I ' ll remember that . So , is this goodbye or will we see each other again ? " Jessie asked him .

" I don ' t think this is goodbye . In the wrestling world we often cross paths again when we least expect it . That is the beauty of the business we are in , but I don ' t know about you seeing me tomorrow . I have a long drive back to Fort Wright . I only had a break for two days . " He said .

" Yeah , I guess from Colorado it is a long drive . Well good night . " Jessie said sliding the key card in the lock and letting herself into her room for the night .

" Good night , Jessie . " Chris said her name after the door was closed .

" Wow , that was eventful . Chris Harris you are not like any other guy I have met or dated before . You have a smile that can light up the room and eyes that are so soft , but steady . I wonder what makes a guy like that ? What would make you so confident in your own shoes ? " Jessie asked herself .

Jessie got ready for bed and went to sleep after turning out the lights . That night she dreamed about him , it had been along time since she dreamed like this . The last time was when her dad was still around , but those were nightmares not dreams .


	2. Nashvegas

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA superstar ._

 _A/N : I kind of wanted this chapter to be the typical get to know you stage of a relationship ._

Chapter 1 : Nashvegas

 **Nashville , TN - Monday , One Week Later**

" Hello Nashville , I can ' t believe I am in one of my favorite cities . Oh , the country music , the bright , neon lights , and I am acting like a high school teenage on a field trip . " Jessie said looking down Music Row .

" Jessie . " She heard a voice say behind her making her jump .

" Huh , what ? " Jessie turned around and saw , Chris Harris , the man that had been in her dreams ever since Denver , Colorado .

" What did I startle you ? " He asked curiously .

" No , I just didn ' t expect someone to walk up to me out of the blue and speak my name . Chris Harris , don ' t do that to me again . I freakin nearly had a heart attack . " Jessie said holding her chest .

" Sorry , but I was surprised to see you all the way out in Nashvegas . " Chris smiled .

" Nashvegas ? When did Nashville and Las Vegas have a child ? " Jessie asked confused .

" Its a TNA thing I have with some of the original guys . " He explained .

" Nevermind , why are you in the Country Music capital of the world ? " She asked him .

" Enjoying some time off . What about you ? " He asked .

" Business . I have a match Saturday with ROH , a photo shoot tomorrow , and an interview Friday . Not to mention the fan signing on Wednesday . " Jessie answered .

" Sounds like someone has a full schedule . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but I am okay with that . The wrestling is my favorite part and so is meeting the fans , the other stuff I just have to deal with . But , it ain ' t to painful and I wouldn ' t trade a minute for any of this . " Jessie smiled .

" So , since you are off today , want to join me ? " Chris asked .

" Uhm , sure , why not . " She answered .

Chris and Jessie began walking down Music Row talking about random things and just getting to know each other some more . He was different than any other guy she had met .

" Whats your favorite flavor ? " Chris asked .

" Chocolate . " Jessie answered .

" Dog or cat ? " He asked again .

" Don ' t know I never really had any pets growing up , couldn ' t afford it . Grandma had a Redbone Hound and a Beagle , but both past away before I was ten . If I had a favorite animal though it would be the bald eagle , but I also like horses . " Jessie said .

" Fair enough . Favorite Music ? " Chris asked .

" Country and Southern Rock . " Jessie answered .

" Favorite Singers and Bands ? " He asked .

" My all time favorite would have to be Lonestar , but I also like Waylon , Lynyrd Skynyrd , Poison , Loretta Lynn , Shania Twain , and Rascal Flatts . They ' re others , but those are the ones I listen to the most . " She said watching him .

" Favorite Song ? " Chris asked .

" Amazed by Lonestar . " She answered .

" Ice cream ? " Chris asked .

" Uhm , chocolate . " Jessie looked at him confused .

" No , I was asking do you want an ice cream ? " He clarified with a slight laugh .

" Sure . " Jessie said and he pointed out an ice cream shop .

They went in , ordered ice cream , and sat in the shop to eat the ice cream . He once again insisted on paying .

" You know I don ' t feel right making you pay all of the time . " Jesie said to him .

" Hey , its okay , I don ' t mind . " Chris said .

" You ' re different . " Jessie said .

" How am I different ? " He asked curiously .

" You don ' t seem to let to many things both you . You walk with confidents and your eyes hold a steadyness to them , but yet , you are soft and kind . Does anything scare you ? " Jessie asked him .

" Sure , I get scared , but I let it roll off of my shoulders and I learn how to handle certain situations no matter how difficult or scary it seems . As far as being kind , I always feel like it helps to be kind to others than mean to them . Kindness touches people and lets them know it is okay to be different and be friends with you . Why do you ask ? " Chris asked her .

" I haven ' t always known kindness and my past has long been filled with pain and fear that kind of makes it hard to tell the difference between when someone is being a friend or a foe . It makes me more on my guard and protecting of myself from those that would tear my heart in two and would use me for their own sick , twisted thoughts and plans . I don ' t trust very easily , but I am very selfless and forgiving . The things that I have seen and felt have also made me more fearful of the unknown and being hurt again . " Jessie said . They were still sitting in the shop after finishing their ice cream . Jessie was staring out into the sky like she was looking into the distant shadows of her past .

" Who hurt you ? Or is it still to early for me to know that part of you ? " Chris asked curiously as he watched her carefully .

" I don ' t know why , but I feel like I can trust you with the truth . The reason I have a step - dad and not my real dad around , the reason I have these anxiety attacks and worry so much , and the reason I fear so much and don ' t trust very easily , is because of my father . He wasn ' t much of a father growing up . He was very controlling and had strange beliefs . He didn ' t believe in women wearing pants , he didn ' t believe in women being apart of what he called a man ' s world . He definitely wouldn ' t approve of me being in the wrestling world , but that is not for him to decide . When my dad was still around he would beat and starve my mom and me , and then one day he upped and left us behind to fend for ourselves . He said he had gotten tired of him providing for us and us not being appreciative , but all he did was hurt us . He caused most of the problems , he would use all the money we had on booze and betting and then he would come home and blame mom for our problems or me . " Jessie said .

" Explains quite a bit . Jessie , I would never hurt you . I don ' t even like hearing about you and your mother being hurt by someone who was suppose to take care of you . No father or man period has the right to abuse people , especially those placed in front of them to protect and love . " Chris said .

Jessie could see into his eyes and tell he was being truthful . She could also see the sympathy for what both her and her mother had to go through at the hands of her father .

" My step - dad was a big help . Mom met Ben when I was starting eighth grade . They fell in love in a years time and got married before I started high school , he was the first good male role model I had in my life . He gave so much to the both of us that I am so grateful to him for what he has done for us . I am also grateful for him being so good to my mom , especially when I am away on the road and I am not able to be there and help her . " Jessie smiled a little .

" There is often a light at the end of a long , dark tunnel . " Chris said .

" You know , you asked when we first met why Booker T for my mentor ? Booker and Sharmell both were really good to me also . Both , know my story and there is so much they taught me and not just about wrestling . Booker often gave me life lessons and would often answer questions I had about life that I didn ' t understand , Sharmell did , too . To this day I can still call them both and ask them about things that I don ' t understand and they are only to happy to oblige . I know most people don ' t like him when he is a heel and that is more often then most , but he isn ' t that bad once you get to know him and actually sit down and talk with him . He is pretty insightful about most things . " Jessie added .

" I just never really got the chance to talk with him . I left TNA before I got that chance and the same way with WWE . " Chris admitted .

" Whats your favorite movie Chris ? " She asked him on a lighter note .

" Star Wars . " He answered .

" Well Luke Skywalker are we going to have to watchout for any droid attacks or lightsaber battles in the near future ? " Jessie teased .

" Ha ha , very funny . " He said sarcastically .

" Hmm , I hear sarcasm . " She laughed .

" Yep . So , what is your favorite movie ? " He asked .

" Lord of the Rings . " She answered .

" Lightsaber battles ? You are going to have to worry about rings of power and orc attacks my dear elf . " Chris said .

" Legolas is hot , but so is Aragorn . " Jessie smiled .

" Oh , lord , no on both of them . " He teased .

" My precious . " She said mimicing the voice of Smeagol / Gollum .

" Wow , that was creepy and incredible . " Chris chuckled .

" Oh what is this one better ? May the force be with you Master Jedi . " Jessie mimiced Master Yoda .

" Where did you learn to do that ? " Chris asked .

" Its a gift and a skill . " Jessie said to him .

" Right . " Chris smiled .

" Looks like I am going to have to watchout for your sarcastic remarks . I bet you are the kind that likes to play mind games in the ring . " She said to Chris .

" Bingo . " Chris said . Jessie laughed at Chris ' s sense of humor .

" You also have away of making people laugh , don ' t you Cat ? " She asked him .

" Like you said earlier its a gift . " Chris informed her .

" You are also quite charming . " Jessie said louder than she had planned .

" What ? " He stopped and looked at her carefully .

" I said you are charming . I ' m sorry " Jessie said secretly cursing herself for not thinking .

" Why are you sorry ? " Chris asked taken back .

" It wasn ' t exactly appropriate for the time and place . Not to mention I must of sounded like a fan girl and you probably are already dating someone . I don ' t want to be in between anything . " Jesie said .

" Look at me , Jessie . " Chris said softly . She raised her eyes to meet his eyes .

" Yes , Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" I am not dating anyone and you don ' t sound like a fan girl . I am not offended by you calling me charming either . " Chris said .

" You ' re not ? " Jessie looked deeper into his eyes .

" Nope . Come on , I want to introduce you to a friend of mine . " Chris said .

" What ? Who ? " Jessie asked .

" You will see . " Chris said .

So they left the ice cream shop and walked on to a building that said Asylum .

" Chris , you are taking me to an asylum ? " Jessie asked confused .

" Not that type of asylum , but yeah . Lets go in , he was meeting me here . I like to come here whenever I am in Nashville . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie said walking through the door he was holding open .

She followed Chris through the building . He seemed to know where he was going pretty well , so , Jessie let him lead . They finally arrived at another door and Chris knocked .

" Come in . " Said a man who also had a southern accent , but was much thicker than Chris ' s and had the twang as well .

Chris opened the door and walked in with her behind him .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris , how have you been ? " The man asked .

" I ' m good Double J . Jessica Fisher this is Jeff Jarrett founder of TNA Impact . Jeff this Jessie , she wrestles for ROH . " Chris introduced them to each other .

" ROH , Chris are you planning on going to Ring of Honor now or what ? " Jarrett asked .

" No , I was in Denver , Colorado last week during my small vacation . So , I decided to take in the show that was there and met Jessie . " Chris explained .

" What ' s wrong with Ring of Honor ? I love where I am right now and I am learning quite a bit from some of the older wrestlers . Not that I have made to many friends with any of them , but still its not a bad start for someone who just got back to the states . I am only two years plus wrestling school into the business , so , right now I will take what I can get . " Jessie defending her reasons for going to ROH .

" Nothings wrong with ROH kid . I like to keep up with some of my old wrestlers and friends from the early years of TNA and during the Cyberspace and NWA Era . Chris here helped me build the foundation of TNA Impact , he was one of the first I chose to represent my company , but certain idiots in management decided to down grade him without asking my opinion first . Plus , after what WWE did to him , I feel responsible for not giving him another place to go to when he left the Impact Zone . " Jarrett said .

" Its not your fault Jeff , its not really Dixie Carter ' s fault either . I was the one who made the mistake to walk away instead of waiting for my opportunity . But , I felt like I had already earned the spot to be a main event star and carry the big title of the company . " Chris said .

" So , what is this place ? " Jessie asked looking around at the building .

" The TNA Asylum , this is where the first years of TNA was housed . Before we went to the Impact Zone in Orlando , Florida , the house shows were here in Nashville , TN in the Asylum . It was closer for a lot of the stars and it was right in Jarrett ' s backyard . " Chris answered .

" It took a lot to get us to the Impact Zone . " Jarrett said .

" Where at in Orlando , Florida ? " She asked again .

" Universal Studios . " Jeff answered .

" She is still learning about the business and wrestling world Jeff . " Chris informed Jarrett .

" Fair enough . Who mentored you in wrestling , Jessie ? " Jarrett asked curiously .

" Booker T . " Jessie answered .

" Well now , we have an excellent teacher . " Jarrett said .

" I agree with you 100 % . " Jessie said .

" She thinks very highly of Booker T . " Chris said .

" I think very highly of both Booker T and Stevie Ray . Harlem Heat are originally from Houston , Texas and I am from Houston . So , for me they are hometown heroes . " She said .

" How did you get into wrestling Jessie ? " Jarrett asked .

" One of my friends brought tickets to one of the local shows in Texas and asked me if I wanted to go with her . So , I went with her and loved what I saw . So , in high school when everyone else was picking career paths , I decided to go with wrestling and after graduation I signed up for Booker T ' s Wrestling Camp in Houston , Texas . " She answered Jarrett .

" Is ROH the only place you have wrestled for ? " Jarrett asked again .

" I have done several one time indy shows , and I was in AAA for two years before ROH . I liked AAA , but after a year I wanted to come back to the states . So , I started digging and looking for a place , even asking Booker if he knew of anywhere that would consider letting me wrestle for them . Then after my two year mark in AAA , Ring of Honor ended up calling me to come and wrestle for them . One of the ROH agents had come to one of my AAA matches and loved what he saw , so , here I am one week into ROH . " Jessie explained .

" She is good Jarrett and has experience . " Chris said .

" Experience for what ? " Jessie asked .

" Chris do you think it is a good idea ? " Jarrett asked .

" Good idea for what ? Will someone tell me something ? I am a little confused and Chris don ' t forget I have bad anxiety attacks . " She started getting worried and worked up .

" Easy , Jessie . Jarrett and I are planning a charity wrestling event , and we were wondering if you would be interested in wrestling for us ? " Chris asked her .

" Charity ? Yeah sure , but I would have to check my schedule . " Jessie answered .

" No problem . I know the ROH promoter , maybe I can call him up and figure out something or work up a deal . Of course since its charity there won ' t be any money involved . " Jarrett warned her .

" Thats okay , I didn ' t get into wrestling because of the money , but because I love the business . I didn ' t come from money , but simplicity and being able to make do with what I have or work for what I want in life . Not to mention I was taught to give to those less fortunate than me . " Jessie smiled a little at the thought .

" See , I told you she would be perfect to help us with this event . Jarrett , you need to trust me more , because I am not totally clueless when it comes to these things . " Chris smirked and looked at her with a wink .

" Yeah , I forgot what the Wildcat is known for is his brain and his sarcasm . Jessie , be careful of the Wildcat ' s charm and sarcasm or he will give you a hell of a ride . " Jarrett chuckled .

" Tell me about it . I have already figured out that part of him . " Jessie agreed with Jarrett with a laugh .

" Hey , no teasing the Wildcat . It isn ' t very nice . " Chris said .

" Oh , I ' m sorry , didn ' t mean to hurt the Cat ' s feelings . Jarrett do you have any milk we can heat up or maybe some catnip to make him feel better ? " Jessie asked .

" Nope , I have neither . " Jarrett laughed harder this time .

" Ouch , you two that hurts . " Chris shook his head .

" Poor baby . " Jessie said and Chris looked at her .

" What ? " She asked .

" You can tease with the best of them can ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes I can . As I tell Booker , its all apart of my Texas charm . " Jesssie looked at Chris .

" Texas charm , does it bite ? " Chris asked .

" No , but it burns doesn ' t it , just like the Texas , hot , summer sun . You know we also grow chilly peppers hot too , because everyone knows us Texas folks like spice in our chilly and just about anything else we eat . " She informed Chris .

" I ' m going to have to watch out for the both of you it seems . " Jarrett shook his head .

" Well , Jarrett let us get out of your hair . I wanted to introduce Jessie to some of the wrestlers and people in the wrestling world outside of AAA and ROH . " Chris stood up .

" Why don ' t you show her around the Asylum before you guys leave . That way she knows a little more about what this place is . " Jarrett said .

" Sounds good . Come on Jessie . " Chris said and she followed him .

" Thank you Jarrett . " Jessie said to the TNA founder before leaving the room with Chris .

" No problem . " He said before Chris closed the door behind them .


	3. The Asylum

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other TNA or WWE superstar . I do own Jessie Fisher and the plot ._

 _A/N : I thought it would be cool if Chris took Jessie around the TNA Asylum . I wanted to have the Wildcat show Jessie his past ._

Chapter 2 : The Asylum

 **TNA Asylum**

Chris and Jessie had walked all over the Asylum , he showed her the hot spots and told her stories of his time in TNA . It was obvious that TNA was the time he thought very highly of in his wrestling career . We stopped at a door .

" What is this room , Chris ? " Jessie asked . He opened the door .

" This is the locker room that James Storm and I shared as America ' s Most Wanted or AMW for short . I often come in here for a while when I come back to the Asylum . It was like home to me for so long until moving to the Impact Zone . " Chris said looking into the room with nostalgia .

" So , you were a tag team first ? " Jessie asked him .

" In TNA I was NWA - TNA Tag Team Champion seven times , all with James Storm . " Chris answered .

" So , you are quite established as a tag team wrestler . Do you prefer tag team wrestling or do you like singles better ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" I enjoyed my time with AMW and I can ' t take anything away from my tag team run in TNA , especially the accomplishments or moments I had with Storm . But , for me I always thought of myself as a singles wrestler and I actually loved the chance to do singles matches . " Chris explained .

" Why tag team wrestling at the time ? " Jessie questioned him again .

" Jessie , I was a young guy trying to make it in pro - wrestling . TNA was just coming onto the scene , where WWE had already captured hundreds of peoples ' attention all over the world and also took down two other companies , WCW and ECW . So , guys like myself , James Storm , AJ Styles , and Abyss who were apart of WCW at the time as extra talent , so to say , didn ' t always get the WWE jobs that were available . 90 % of the time the big names got the jobs and that was even a select few . So , when TNA was invented TNA management like Jeff and Jerry Jarrett , Vince Russo , and Mike Tenay decided it would be a good idea to push Storm and I as a tag team to give us both an opportunity to entertain them instead of two individual guys , so , that is how America ' s Most Wanted came about . " He said to her .

" Makes sense . I ' ve never been in tag team competition before so I have no experience in tag team wrestling . Which is odd because I was mentor by Booker T who was apart of one of the greatest tag teams in WCW history . But , I don ' t know of anyone I have that great of chemistry with , so , I am singles . " Jessie said thinking on her own short career .

" Have you ever met Stevie Ray ? " Chris asked curiously .

" I ' ve seen him a few times when he would come over and help Booker teach a class , but I never really got to know him like Booker and Sharmell . But , that doesn ' t take away from the fact that he was and still is a very gifted wrestler , same way with Booker . And it was always a treat to have Stevie there to give us his perspective on the business and in ring work . " Jessie said .

" So , you said you have never been in tag team competition . " Chris said .

" Nope , never , not even in AAA . Booker of course made sure we knew the basics of tag team wrestling . I guess with him being apart of a tag team , he figured we needed to know how to compete in a tag match if we ever found our way into one . " Jessie thought .

" Basics of tag team wrestling ? What the hell is that ? " Chris chuckled confused at the statement .

" Hey , that ' s what Booker called it , not me . So , if you must know ask him . " Jessie said with a scowl on her face .

" Damn that was scary . " Chris backed up .

" What was ? " Jessie asked confused .

" That scowl you just gave me . " Chris hinted .

" Good , its meant to be when someone pisses me off or annoys me . " Jessie made sure he got the idea .

" Sorry , I was just confused a little by your ' basic tag team wrestling . ' " Chris said innocently .

" Yeah and your acting all innocent like you didn ' t do anything doesn ' t work on me either , my dear , wild , feline friend . " Jessie shook her head at him .

" Don ' t know what you are talking about , I am the definition of innocent . " Chris said with a smile .

" Don ' t lie Chris . " Jeff Jarrett said walking by the open door .

" Hey , I was the innocent one . Storm caused most of the trouble . " Chris called back .

Jarrett walked back to the door .

" Wrong , Storm and Harris caused most of the trouble . While AJ Styles and Abyss were the innocent ones . Of course Storm came up with most of the ideas for you two to cause trouble , but lets us not forget who planned most of the wild parties and pranks that happened during the first five years . " Jarrett said .

" I have news for you Jarrett . AJ was just as much apart of that as Storm and I was , but as far as Abyss we could never get Abyss to join the fun . " Chris said .

" AJ Styles ? The Phenomenal AJ Styles ? " Jessie asked .

" Yep , how in the world do you know AJ and not the Cowboy ? " Chris asked .

" My high school friend use to have a crush on AJ . He was also apart of Ring of Honor at one point and I have seen some of the tapes that they have of him . Plus , its kind of hard for me not to know who my fellow high - fliers are in the wrestling world . " Jessie said .

" Make sense after seeing you wrestle in Denver . But , as far as your friend having a crush on AJ , a lot of the female fans have a crush on AJ . " Chris said .

" So , you don ' t know the Cowboy ? " Jarrett asked .

" I ' ve heard of him , but never actually seen him wrestle . " Jessie answered .

" We ' ll have to change that . " Chris said .

" You also mentioned the Monster , Abyss . Was he apart of the early TNA too ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" Chris , before she starts with our charity wrestling idea . You might want to educate her on some of the wrestlers we have worked with and about TNA . " Jarrett said .

" I ' ll do it . " Chris agreed .

" Are you two going to answer me ? " Jessie asked impatient .

" Yes , Abyss was apart of the first years of TNA along side Styles , Storm , and myself , Jessie . " Chris answered .

" Yeah , Abyss was like the funny uncle . While I got stuck acting the part of a surrogate father taking care of the three children and little did I know I would get stuck with more children , of course my dad always treated them like the precious grandchildren . " Jarrett said .

" Three children ? " Jessie asked confused .

" Harris , Storm , and Styles , were the three children . " Jarrett said getting a look from Chris .

" How did they act ? " Jessie asked Jarrett .

" Like Larry , Moe , and Curly . " Jarrett said . Chris laughed at that .

" The Three Stooges , nice . " Jessie giggled watching Chris crack up . "

" Oh , thats good . I thought we were more of Pinky and the Brain , with Storm and Myself pointing at Styles when we did anything . " Chris said once he had recomposed himself .

" That , too . " Jarrett agreed .

" Who was the Brain ? " Jessie asked .

" Me obviously , " Chris said .

" See , I knew you were the criminal mastermind . In the words of you , Wildcat , Guilty . " Jarrett said .

" Funny , seeing as I got the handcuffs . " Chris looked at him .

" Guilty ? Handcuffs ? Huh ? " Jessie looked at them confused .

" I ' ll let Chris explain that one . " Jarrett said walking out of the room .

" Guilty , is my catch phrase and the handcuffs are a symbol of my wrestling career that people identified with after my run in TNA . The handcuffs were kind of a signature , infamous weapon I would carry to the ring . " Chris explained .

" Like Triple H ' s sledgehammer ? " Jessie asked .

" Exactly , " Harris answered .

" Is that because your tag team name was America ' s Most Wanted ? " Jessie asked .

" Kind of , but also personal preference . You know Jarrett has his own weapon . " Chris said .

" Really ? What ? " Jessie asked .

" Guitar , " Jarrett answered standing in the door .

" Hmm , I have a confession to make . " Jessie said grinning .

" What did you do ? " Chris asked .

" Oh nothing , but I thought you two should know that you guys aren ' t the only ones in this room that has a signature weapon . I haven ' t exactly used it yet in ROH , but AAA and some of the Indy shows loved it . " Jessie hinted .

" What do you use ? " Chris asked interested .

" Kendo stick , its currently locked in my hotel room . I carry it with me to every show just so I will have it when I need it , but it hasn ' t come to the surface in ROH yet . " Jessie said like it was no big deal .

" Damn , we have a rebel in the room , Jarrett . " Chris said .

" Yes , we do . Two of them . " Jarrett said .

" Why haven ' t you used your kendo stick in ROH yet ? " Chris asked curiously .

" I haven ' t need it yet . But , I don ' t let it get to far away from me in case I need to beat someone with my problem solver . " Jessie grinned deviously .

" You are devious . " Chris said .

" I know . " Jessie said .

Chris smiled at her wondering what she was like when she really let go of her stress and the past events that plagued her mind .

Jarrett looked at Chris because the Wildcat had gone silent which wasn ' t his normal behavior . The King of the Mountain realized something was going on in Chris and that something had to do with him being around Jessie . Chris was definitely smiling and laughing more , unlike how he use to be which was the Wildcat putting up defenses that only got worse after Chris ' s short stint in the WWE .

" So , anything else I should know about the Asylum ? " Jessie asked .

" Everything that made TNA what it is today started here , " Chris said .

" Meaning this was the beginning of TNA ? " Jessie asked looking at the two .

" Outside of the people that were with TNA in the early years , yes , this is the beginning of TNA . " Jarrett said .

" Huh ? " Jessie looked at them confused .

" The TNA family . " Chris said to her .

" TNA family ? " Jessie was even more confused by everything .

" You ' re not close to anyone in the wrestling world , Jessie ? " Jarrett asked .

" Only Booker T and Sharmell , I mean I know other people and talk with other wrestlers . But , I mostly just keep my head down and wrestle , so , those two are the only ones I ' m close to . " She said looking at Chris .

" Is this because of what you told me earlier ? " Chris asked .

" Uh huh , " Jessie said sadly .

" Now I don ' t understand ? " Jarrett asked confused .

Jessie looked at Chris wondering if it would be alright for her to talk about her past with Jeff .

" Its okay , Jess , you ' re safe . " Harris reassured her .

So , Jessie told Jarrett about her past and what her father did to her and her mother when Jessie was still a child .

" I see , so , you are very cautious when you are around new people , then . " Jarrett realized .

" Yes , it keeps me from getting hurt again . " Jessie said .

" Jessie , I know its not my place to tell you what to do , but I think you need to build your confidence level and work on dropping your anxiety and not stressing out so much . " Jarrett said .

" So , you are saying that their is a way for me to over come my stressing out , my anxiety attacks , and everything else going on with me , Jeff ? " Jessie asked hoping Jarrett was right .

Chris looked at the two curious as to what was going on .

" Yes and I think traveling with someone or being around someone that displays confidence is the way to help you out . " Jarrett said .

" Who do you suggest I travel with , because its not like my schedule will allow me to follow just anybody around ? " Jessie questioned .

" Well , before I came back this away I got off the phone with Nigel and he said that after your match this week here in Nashville you would be free to help out with the charity wrestling event Chris and I are doing . " Jeff said making the Wildcat look at Double J when he said his name .

" Meaning ? " Jessie and Chris both asked this time .

" Meaning that she will be help you Chris . " Jeff said .

Chris and Jessie both looked at Jarrett for a moment and then looked at each other wondering what Jeff Jarrett was planning , but thinking about the possibilities of hanging out with each other a little longer .

" I am not opposed to traveling with Chris , but what will this intel because I am not the type to do desk work Jeff , because I like kicking some ass in the ring ? " Jessie questioned .

" Oh , you can still wrestle , both of you can , but there are some details that goes into putting an event together and you two will be helping out with that as well . Chris knows all of the details behind the event , so , that won ' t be a problem and he already knows what I need done . So , Jessie , Chris can teach you how to put a wresting event together as well . " Jarrett pointed out .

" That was pretty much a shut up , you are going to do it speech from Jarrett . " Chris said .

" Really , " Jessie said .

" Yeah , come on Jessie lets go talk this over , so , Jarrett can get what ever he needs done before then as well . " Chris said standing up and leaving the asylum with Jessie following the Wildcat .

" That was different . " Jessie said .

" How so ? " Chris asked .

" Nobody has ever told me how to get rid of my anxiety attacks before . " Jessie scratched her head .

" Are you going to be okay with us working together ? " Harris asked her .

" Yes , I ' m okay with it , you probably get a different answer from me if it was a complete stranger I was going to have to deal with , but I ' m good . " Jessie said now deep in thought about the talk in the Asylum with Jarrett about not being close to anyone besides Booker T and Sharmell .

" Jessie ? " Chris looked at her concerned .

" I ' m okay Chris . " Jessie looked at him .

" You just seemed like you were deep in thought . " Chris said .

" I was , " Jessie said .

" About ? " Chris asked .

Jessie thought about it a little more , shook her head , and then looked at Chris who noticed she had tears in her eyes .

" Come on , lets go somewhere we can talk . " Chris said as they walked to a small park and found a bench off to side where they could talk alone .

" Is it really bad that I don ' t have that many people I am close to outside of my parents , Booker , and Sharmell ? " Jessie asked the tears had started coming down her face .

" Not necessarily , Jessie , some people choose to have only a few people close to them , others choose to have a lot of people close to them , and then some people choose to have a close circle of friends that they know would be there for them no matter what then have those outside of the close circle who they can buddy with or maybe ask for advice but still keep to the close circle at the same time . " Chris said .

" And which one are you ? " Jessie asked .

" The one who builds a close family of friends that would stand by his side when ever he needs them to , would help me when I am in trouble , and someone I enjoy being around , but then I have people that I am friends with outside of that circle just to have someone to hangout with . " Chris said .

" Sounds nice , " Jessie said as more tears came down her face .

" Huh ? " Harris asked looking at her .

" I must be in another category , do to not having any friends . " Jessie said putting her hand over her face finally crying .

" Jessie , " Chris said turning so he could see her better as he took her hands away from her face .

" Yes , " Jessie sobbed .

" You do have at least one friend , sweetheart . " Chris didn ' t like seeing her upset and crying .

" I do ? " Jessie looked at him confused .

" Yeah , " Harris said .

" Who ? " Jessie asked .

" Me , " Chris said .

Jessie looked at him as the tears continued to run down her face , but she wasn ' t sobbing like before .

" You have me as your friend , Jessie and I promise you I wouldn ' t abandon you or let anyone hurt you sweetheart . Just please don ' t cry , you hurt my heart when you cry . " Chris said .

" Thank you , " Jessie put her arms around the Wildcat hugging him .

" Anytime , " Harris excepting the embrace .

Jessie then wiped the tears from her eyes and recomposed herself .

" So , what do we do first as far as this wrestling event ? " Jessie asked .

" Well , Jarrett ' s going to handle the financial side of everything because I don ' t do so well when it comes to numbers and all of that stuff . So , we will be over the wrestling side and getting the word out about the event itself , okay ? " Chris asked happy that she wasn ' t sad anymore .

" Sounds good , but you know that I don ' t know as many wrestlers as you do , Wildcat . " Jessie said .

" Do you have a website and know how to work one ? " Harris asked .

" Yes on both , " Jessie said .

" Good , then you can help me with the tech stuff because I don ' t do good with computer stuff either . " Chris said .

" And you will deal with what ? " Jessie asked .

" Finding the wrestlers to help us out . " Harris said .

" Then I guess we have a plan ready . " Jessie said .

" Sounds like it , Jess . " Chris smiled at her and she smiled back .


End file.
